


mild distraction

by GolgotGumShoe



Series: Timeplay: A Series of Various Homestuck Characters Being In School (College, High School, it doesn't fucking matter) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Fluff, John is Korean yay, Kissing, M/M, minor changes, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolgotGumShoe/pseuds/GolgotGumShoe
Summary: "Aw, what? You call that a kiss? That's just a peck, John, a fucking peck. I can't live with that!" You tug him in, eyebrows furrowing. He doesn't resist but his face changes, and now he's grinning devilishly like he was ready to pull a string and cause havoc in the proximity. "Come on, more. Do it better." You demand, though your voice is husky and calm.





	mild distraction

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write sum fluff and i was listening to the 2moons soundtrack while crying. take it motherfucker
> 
> edit:
> 
> i just edited a lot of shit in here lmfao

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and right now you're sleeping in your boyfriend's house because it gets lonely in your own.

  
Your dad is away for another one of his business trips, so the house keys are under your guaranteed responsibility. Your brother's in college, so obviously he's gotten his obligatory dorm with an obligatory roommate whose name shall not be spoken of, and the only reason you could manage to stay with John was for a little project. (It's true, but you both don't get up to it right away anyway.) You're only gonna have to stay for awhile, to avoid hassle and to avoid any idiocy from the distance so he won't make fatal mistakes (even the power of Discord calling cannot make sure that he won't fuck up, you know from experience), because of course, trusting John on his own isn't a good idea most of the time. He needs extra hands. And he's also needed company the past few days too.

  
"I regret taking responsibility for our banner." John mutters, carefully tracing the edges of the banner's letters with paint. He was concentrated, but there was a slight tremor on his hands, as if he was nervous with messing up. You only hum in return, looking at the reference of the banner in the screen of your computer before putting glitter to the down strokes of the unpainted areas of the font. The banner was for Movie Club, mostly just to make it seem more appealing to the people who could go by and prevent the first impression of another nerd club, and to also put a name. (They already had an Anime Club and a Book Club, they weren't willing to join the outcasts there.) You're not sure with the actual answer behind it, but if it gets you a free pass to have sloppy makeouts with John on the table/couch/floor/bed it's one thing that you would stop giving a shit about.

  
"Well, at least I'm here with you." You begin, dusting off the glitter to the side to clean it for later (or not). "I mean, we're being productive, right? We're not lying our sad, pathetic rumpi down on the ground ironically playing poorly produced video games just so we could get a kick out of it. Again."

  
John giggles, "Come on, it wasn't that bad. I mean, the story's fine."

  
"That's what you said with Face/Off." You glare lightly at him, keeping it up as you glue bits of colored paper on the sides and corners of the side you were given. "Actually, that's what you always say to Nic Cage related movies even when you know that those vomit inducing movies are just so poorly fucking written, like a god damn library full of Wattpad stories with the same, everloving Mary Sue-like OCs." You add, though your face shifted into a more or less straight face. (People have indeed pointed out that years of yelling and screaming at people have burnt out your rage at the world after 3 loud years, rendering you to a passive aggressive guy with the evidence of a Strider's influence. You think you've accomplished it.)

  
He gasps, offended. "I'm hurt, Karkat! _Wounded_ , even! How could you do that to your darling _aein_?" He uses his cleaner hand to clutch at his chest, gasping a ridiculous amount of air and falling back as far as he can in that kneeling position. (He's not very flexible, if his head touched the floor then the fucker would've broken his spine in the process.) 

  
"Wh- John!" Your eyes widen, unable to do much, and John pushes himself back up.

  
"You're so mean! Nic Cage movies are awesome!" He says, furrowing his eyebrows, and he sulks adorably (he's remained childish for the past 6 years you've met him. Can't grow out of habitual things like that expression either.) You both could effortlessly debate on this topic most of the time. It's also like this during club: you stand up, point at John, throw insults with criticisms at each other and everyone cheers with almost no sides anymore, and it's the famous debate that always ends up in a draw and blushing, embarrassed nerds. Somehow you both always end up flirting with each other in the process, and you don't even want to wonder why. 

  
"Don't be ridiculous, not even Cage himself can save them from such low, abysmal, below Underworld-like qualities." You can't help pulling a smug expression as you say it, moving to his side. 

  
"Well! You have shit taste too! You and your shitty romcoms!" He points, and the twitching on his lips is nearly caught until he faces away, dramatically, crossing his arms and staying in that position even as you shift even closer, next to him now. (Flirting with insults, a guaranteed specialty in the Vantas-Egbert relationship.)

  
"Aw, come on, John, don't take it so personally." You respond, sarcastically, and your hand rests on his arm, and you shake him slightly. He still faces away, making a tiny glance at you before making a "hmph!" and glaring away again. Though, you know, with the movement of his cheeks on the side, he's grinning cheekily. 

  
"John, I'm sorry." You say, pulling him to a hug and bringing him closer. He adjusts so your positions are better.

"John, look at me. Look at me, please?" You ask, acting desperate, and you nudge him until eventually he does so. "John, I'm sorry. I'm _sooorry_ , okay? I'm sorry, _mianhaaae_ , _saranghaeyo_." You kiss the tip of his nose. Despite how mentally impaired you're probably acting, there is, unfortunately, no way to let him out like this except for this move. (Pure blackmail, you predict, but it makes him laugh too.)

  
He scrunches his nose. "Your Korean is still bad." (He's adorable. You think you might die.) 

  
And you laugh, hugging him tighter. "Aw. I'm sorry. But do you forgive me now?" Your ears fold down, nudging again and shifting until your head is pressed on his jaw. 

  
John rolls his eyes. "Not until you say that Nic Cage is the best!"

  
You kiss his neck and look back at him. "I can't tell a lie."

  
He frowns, then faces away. "Then I won't forgive you."

  
"Aw, god fucking damn it." You respond, chirping in inconvenience, and shift again when you let go.

  
"Say it. Then I'll kiss you." John tilts his head away from you as you look back at him. He only took a glance. 

  
"Will you really?" You say lifting your eyebrow, and you're trying to make it look like there was a hopeful shine in your eyes.

  
He looks at you, eyebrows furrowed still. "Yeah. Come on, say it."

  
"Fine. Nic Cage is the best," You pause, then smirk. "I'd let Nic Cage fuck my boyfriend because he's so fucking amazing." His eyes widened, but you didn't stop. "Like, damn, I'm sure my boyfriend would like some old, wrinkly, bad Cage cock up in there, right?" 

 

"Karkat!" His cheeks heat up, but you proceed anyway, stifling the noise in your throat.

 

"Anyway, Nic Cage is a blessing. Like, damn, the best of it. Even better than my boyfriend because he'll be dominating him later. I'd list a bunch of shit he could do to my boyfriend but-"

  
He swats at your shoulder while you break out in laughter to his reaction.

  
"Oh my god! Karkat! _Am-chang_!" But he laughs, too. His cheeks color his pale skin, embarrassed, and he melts to silence after that bit.

  
"Can you kiss me now?" You then ask, shifting to sit up as properly as you can.

Your height difference is showing: John is tiny compared to your basketball player body. He looks absolutely fragile and you're absolutely sure you're a concrete wall compared to him.

When he's making a face to show that he's thinking of it, you're taking your time and fuck, he's gorgeous, blessed with the genetics of loveliness and a pair of lovely blue eyes and your luck has only been getting higher these days because this Korean kid has been with you for nearly a year now. (How you both haven't changed in being ill-minded tiny little shitheads in teenage bodies, and only became more than that, it's not a surprise.) 

  
"Hmmm. Fine." He looks back. Your ears point up, and he gives you a peck on the lips.

  
"Aw, what? You call that a kiss? That's just a peck, John, a fucking peck. I can't live with that!" You tug him in, eyebrows furrowing. He doesn't resist but his face changes, and now he's grinning devilishly like he was ready to pull a string and cause havoc in the proximity. "Come on, more. Do it better." You demand, though your voice is husky and calm.

"I'm in so much pain from just that one peck, John." You grip his shoulders, gently. You make your voice shift into a dying one. "It's as if you pulled out the most atrocious of atrocities in movie history in a case, and had to go strap me with a fucking eye opener device to keep me from blinking away so that I'd be forced to watch it." You actually try kissing him but he moves away. Your head hangs down. "It's painful, John, my darling, John. Kiss me, fucking kiss me more!"

  
He snickers in your hold, grinning more wickedly than before. "Noooo." 

You respond with a dying moan, letting him go and falling to the ground.

  
"Have I not done enough?" You tilt your head up at him. "I will do anything without my hands for you to kiss me! I won't even use my feet. Come on, watch me, I'll beg for your kisses." You go on your back, pulling your arms and legs together and end up like you were bounded with ropes on the floor. You look straight into his eyes, with a completely blank expression, and say,  

  
"John Egbert, kiss me, please."

You were trying to muster up your beggar voice as he laughs, falling back.

"I can't live without you and your forgiveness." You continue.

You're about to go off on a speech of sarcasm, irony and affection as his laugh continues, but then-

  
"Karkat! Oh god, Karkat!" He can barely breathe, his cheeks flushed redder now. Fuck, you want to pinch them, but you're still humoring him, so you can't do anything and only silently "suffer". Then when his laughter finally dies down, he sits up on his knees with a few breaths to catch.

  
"Okay, fine, you got me." John says, grinning, and you throw yourself up when his smaller hands cup your face and pull your head in with a glad, calm and chaste smooch. 

 

"All this for a kiss, huh?" He says, calmly, giggling.

 

"All this because of an apology. I will die for your forgiveness." You mutter, half-dryly, and he giggles again.

  
"Sweet. Come on, bring your limbs back on me!" You do as he tells you, and you wrap your arms along his waist and let him settle on your lap.

  
He hums, and you kiss his neck.

  
"We should get back to work." You mumble into the skin.

  
"Aw, right now? Can't we do that later?" Your head tilts to him when he says it. For once in a matter of a few hours, he's actually being genuine with his mood.

  
"If we do it later, we won't be able to cuddle or watch anything at night. We'll be working on it _allll_ evening." Your voice is quiet and gentle again, and you kiss a tender spot in his jaw. "And I was planning on doing something _else_ , all evening too. Don't wanna change plans tonight." When you look back, his face is red and you've caught him on the spot again. You smirk.

  
John averts his eyes. "Fine, okay." He says.

His arms droop and he slides off your lap before you move away to your station.

  
"Aw, I promise we'll go on later." You grin.

  
"We better." He says, before going back to his work.

 

"I love you." You say with a grin. 

 

He looks back to you with pretty, bright, blue eyes. "I love you too."

  
So cute.


End file.
